Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to the field of providing solutions, particularly medical solutions. More particularly the invention relates to a multi compartment container and a connector, as well as a method, for providing a medical solution, such as a dialysate solution.
Description of the Related Art
EP2035059 discloses a container comprising a plurality of compartments separated by compartment dividers, and an inlet connector for receiving a liquid via a connection tube. The compartment dividers rupture when a sufficient pressure is applied by a liquid or gas introduced into the container through the inlet connector. Some of the compartments comprise powder, which dissolves at the introduction of liquid into the container.
The disclosed container has vertically positioned compartment dividers which is not always an optimal arrangement for providing a thoroughly mixing of a solution. Further, the connection to the mixing system is made by either separated inlets or outlets or by alternating a flow through an inlet being a tube by a valve or a pump. The document also discloses a double lumen connector being two cannulas. But there is no teaching of how to configure the combined inlet/outlet and how to arrange the inlet/outlet in relation to the features of the container to obtain an optimized mixing and/or improve control of the opening of the peelable dividers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved solution to the container and connector combination to obtain a better mixing of a solution inside the container. It is also desired to improve the precision and quality of the final medical solution for providing to a patient. The improvement should also provide for time savings by decreasing the dissolving time and thus the effectiveness of the mixing. The invention may also be seen as an alternative to what is hitherto available, preferably more cost-effective.
Hence, an improved combination of a container and connector would be advantageous and in particular for improving the quality of a medical solution and allowing for increased flexibility and effectiveness would be advantageous.